


through the wire (i'm watching her dance, dress is catching the light)

by clean



Series: blue skies [2]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS DANIELLA'S FAULT, blame her, taylor is still her demon larrie self, the girlfriend tag, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clean/pseuds/clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>the girlfriend tag, ft. my bEautiFUL girlfriend karlie kloss</i> posted by <i>swift.</i> on november 3rd, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the wire (i'm watching her dance, dress is catching the light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ialmostdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialmostdo/gifts).



> this is literally just,,, fluff,, because daniella wanted to see the girlfriend tag. you got me, you got me. i'm a sucker for kaylor fluff.
> 
> count the larry references hahahahahha i'm dead inside

"Hi! Taylor here," she greets her viewers, stepping back from the camera, "with Karlie!"

"Hi," Karlie says. (She doesn't elaborate.)

"This is the promised girlfriend tag! Y'all ain't ready!" Taylor half-shouts, throwing her hands up in the air and almost hitting Karlie.

"Don't bring that accent back, Tay."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, Kloss." Taylor giggles to herself. "That rhymes."

"Get to it," Karlie says exasperatedly, but she has a fond smile on her face.

"Got it! Okay, question 1. Where did we meet? Well, where did we meet, Karlie?"

"We met online. Technically. If you're talking in person, we met at a discreet bar in New York City."

"Don't say it like that. It makes me sound shady. Shifty," Taylor tries.

"Shifty Swifty is canon, you heard it here first."

"Anyway! Where was our first date?"

"As previously stated, the discreet bar," Karlie says, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Taylor sighs before continuing. "What was your first impression of me?"

"You private messaged me on YouTube with terrible grammar while you were drunk," Karlie points out.

"When did you meet the family?" Taylor looks scandalized.

"We don't talk about that," Karlie agrees.

"Do I have any weird obsessions, and if so, what?" Taylor puts down her phone for a moment. "Actually, I think that one's pretty well known."

"Larry," Karlie says. "She calls it a lifestyle."

"How long have we been together, Kloss?"

"Since we met, basically." Karlie contemplates it for a moment. " _Nice._ "

"Nice indeed," Taylor agrees. "Do you have an tradition with your girlfriend?"

"Movie night," Karlie says immediately.

"What was our first roadtrip?" 

"Ooh, you mean Big Sur?" Karlie says, sure of herself.

"Yeah. Not like that's hard though. We posted enough pictures on social media."

"Not hard? You weren't saying that if I remem-"

"What happens in Big Sur _stays_ in Big Sur, Kloss." Taylor rolls her eyes as if it's common knowledge. "Anyway, what was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Those eyes. Well," Karlie shrugs, "when we met in person, yeah. When you texted me, it was your grammatical errors that caught your eye."

"Only you would use the word "errors" in an actual sentence. Out loud. So, Klossy! What is my favorite restaurant? No. What do we argue about the most?" Taylor snorts and covers her mouth.

"Plants," Karlie sighs.

"I know, guys. _Plants._ Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Actually-"

"Don't answer that. We're skipping that because it's heteronormative and unnecessary. So. If I'm watching TV, what am I watching? Oh, no. Karlie, don't answer that."

"Oh, I know. _This Is Us._ She forces me to watch it every week."

"Kloss, that is  _private information._ "

"Wait, she'll do it. Tay!"

"Oh, no."

"From the bottom of the stairs-"

"To the top of the charts!" Taylor interrupts. "One band, one dream, One Direction!"

"Told you so," Karlie points out.

" _Shut it_ _,_ Kloss. What is one food I don't like?"

"Chicken," Karlie starts.

"Shut it. What drink do I order when we go out to eat?"

"Water. Chocolate milk if you can. Vodka that one time, the day Babygate started."

"What size shoe do I wear?"

"I have no idea."

"Me either. What is my favorite kind of sandwich? Ooh. That's a hard one. Karlie?"

"You hate sandwiches."

"True. Next!"

"What is one talent I have? But like, I as in you. What's one talent Taylor has? One? That's hard."

"Don't inflate my ego, Kloss. It's big enough as it is."

"Oh, I know."

"You were supposed to disagree with me."

"What would I eat every day if I could? Oh, that's easy," Taylor laughs.

"Chicken," Karlie says, "stuffed with mozzarella-"

"Pasta," Taylor corrects. "True, though."

"I know you."

"I know you do," Taylor says. She allows herself an estimated four seconds of fond gazing before looking up towards the camera lens. "What is my favorite cereal?"

"What is my favorite music? Um, that's vague. Okay. Kloss?"

"Your own music," Karlie says, tapping one of Taylor's fingers, "One Direction, and, um. Little Mix or Fifth Harmony or Ingrid Michaelson, probably."

"All day I dream about-shh!-with you," Taylor says, leaning forward to mumble it into Karlie's hair.

"I've been told," Karlie replies.

"What is my favorite sports team? That's not hard."

"Knicks?" Karlie half-guesses.

"We went to a Knicks game together, asshole," Taylor says. "What is my eye color?" she asks, leaning forward to give Karlie a good look. "Look at these shining crystal orbs."

"Talk about an ego," Karlie laughs. "Blue. Cornflower blue. Sky blue! Ocean blue, diamond blue-"

"Stop, stop. You mentioned my ego, anyway. Who is my best friend?" Taylor asks.

"Louis."

"Rude but true. What is something you do that I wish you didn’t?"

"The baby voice when you talk to the cats."

"Where am I from?" Taylor raises her eyebrows. "Do you know, Karlie?"

"I've seen your Wikipedia page. Reading, Pennsylvania."

"What kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday?"

"Chocolate," Karlie says without hesitation. "Taylor loves chocolate. [Remember that 2012 tweet?](https://twitter.com/taylorswift13/status/250431663295852544)"

"That's not funny. Do I play any sports? Haha, who am I kidding. What can I spend hours doing?"

"Do I really want to answer that?" Karlie asks.

"No, you don't, actually. Correct!" Taylor clears her throat. "If I could live anywhere, where would it be?" Taylor frowns at her phone. "Number 30, so that's the last one. Shit. I just told Karlie about this this morning. I'm dead."

"There's a place called 18 Larry St," Karlie explains to the camera.

"Shut up. It's goals, okay? So, lovely people," Taylor says, making wild gestures with her hands. "Like this video! Subscribe to my girlfriend! Comment if Larry is real!"

"Bye," Karlie says.

"Bye," Taylor agrees.

**Comments (103,115) - Top Comments**

_swift. commented:_

> karlie and i made a video. LOVE US.
> 
> _Klossy replied:_
> 
> I already do.
> 
> _oopsxhi replied:_
> 
> # GOALS.
> 
> _louisandtaylor replied:_
> 
> ????????
> 
> _ziam is real replied:_
> 
> OH.
> 
> _kaylor4lifetbh replied:_
> 
> I think I just died.

_(Show 157 more replies)_

_Louis Tomlinson commented:_

> Oops!
> 
> _Harry Styles replied:_
> 
> Hi.
> 
> _Klossy replied:_
> 
> Oh shit.
> 
> _swift. replied:_
> 
> WHO SAID THIS WAS OK??? LOUIS CALL ME  R I G H T  N O W
> 
> _daniellathelarrie replied:_
> 
> oh my god
> 
> _harrysstraight replied:_
> 
> what lmao

_(Show 234 more replies)_

**Author's Note:**

> send me headcanons and crying [here](http://5ros.tumblr.com) b!


End file.
